Forum:Better images
I say we use better quality images over full body images and if we have a better quality full body why not use it?-- Examples: other users are gonna provide more examples.-- Discussion Agreed the second one is garbage, I don't know why we changed it in the first place. 04:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I also agree. Most of the pictures we already for the Straw Hats are terrible in my opinion because they were badly drawn. Lack of detail. The renders that we previously had for the Straw Hats were all full body. Didn't you guys want full body images? Well renders can solve that problem. Bringing back the good renders wouldn't be a bad idea. 04:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That Luffy image is an action pose, which is against the image guidelines. It's also not his most common outfit, which is preferred. I'll agree that that Luffy image isn't the best, but there are plenty of better images in the anime for him. We also have no actual sources for any of those renders, so therefore they wouldn't be able to be used anyways. 04:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Then we should take another look at that rule because I'm sure people would rather action poses rather than garbage images. 05:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, no. The best solution is to find better anime images. They exist. That image above is also for a game, and as far as we're considered with our infobox images, it's anime or manga. Do you guys have the source for that image anyways (and don't just link another website, because that just won't do). 05:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? That action pose is after timeskip, and the image you're trying to replace is BEFORE timeskip. 05:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :@Ins,No,he doesn't have the scar on his chest does he?-- More examples as I mentioned were most of the Straw Hats (had too many links that I just felt using this resizable box; click on those two bottom right diagonal lines to resize)... * Roronoa Zoro ** Current Zoro (Flaw: Not fully body and his most known outfit) ** Previous Zoro * Nami ** Current Nami (Flaw: Weird angle and not fully body) ** Previous Nami * Usopp ** Current Usopp (Flaw: Not full body, everyone wants to see his awesome shoes) ** I believe this was the previous picture we had? Or something similar... * Sanji ** Current Sanji (Flaw: Everything...) ** Previous Sanji * Tony Tony Chopper ** Current Chopper (Flaw: He is angry, who likes seeing an angry Chopper?) ** Previous Chopper * Nico Robin ** Current Robin (I'll just stop the flaws here... Everyone will probably get it) ** Previous Robin * Franky ** Current Franky ** Previous Franky * Brook ** Well... He had the same picture. As for Galaxy, what are you talking about? It is his most common outfit; it includes his red vest, blue shorts, sandals, and his straw hat. We had that image for years. I don't understand why we don't have any of the previous images in their history. What a shame. That image of Luffy was also in the exception part of the image guideline. If you say "there are plenty of better images in the anime for him" then how come you haven't found any good one? You even said it was bad. 05:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh, nevermind then. The quality of the image made me assume it was after timeskip (quality too good). The renders are really good, but it has no background. An image on a white background doesn't look appealing in my opinion. If there's no better alternate, why not use the renders? We need an image like the current Luffy Anime AfterTimeSkip picture, that one is really good. 05:29, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That's not his most common outfit. He doesn't have his shirt open like that normally. "How come you haven't found". Maybe because there are plenty of other things I have to do then search the anime for 100 hours. I'm gonna need a source (actual source) for that Zoro pre skip image, and the flaw with it is the weird colors on his face. Gonna need the actual source of that Nami image, and it also has the face problem (not the common outfit). Usopp image needs an actual source, and it also has the face pixelation. Need the source for the Sanji image, and it also is LQ, like the others. Chopper image needs an actual source, his mouth is open, and it has the flaw of pixelation and low quality. Your point about him being mad is invalid. Robin is also unsourced, and has lines and is generally LQ. Same with Franky. So.. you're gonna need sources for each one.. and a way to fix that pixelation. 05:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) He we go again, like in most discussions you never focus on the actual point Gal. we can deal with the image source later because it is irrelevant at this point. As for Luffy I rarely see his vest closed I have no idea what you're talking about. 05:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That's the Skypiea attire. His shirt is never open like that regularly. The fact still remains that what I'm seeing aren't "anime" infoboxes, they're "renders from video games". 05:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I hate these edit conficts. Anyways, yes, shouldn't the actual pictures come before sources? You know that pretty much every picture is made out of pixels, we could probably fix the images. You are just looking at those two points. As for the Nami picture, we talked about it in the talk page of the picture. But guess what? The picture was deleted and so was the talk page. It was about that picture and we came in conclusion that we were going to use that because it was the longest arc. As for the mouth being open, it's showing emotions that is jolly, having an angry Chopper isn't a good vibe when he is mostly cheerful in the series. 05:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Renders are against the rules so we cannot use that Luffy image. SeaTerror (talk) 06:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Render are only against the rule if you use them for the infoboxes. But if you remember, the render poll was fairly close. This issue has been brought up several times already and just been pushed aside. 06:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That Luffy image IS from the infobox. SeaTerror (talk) 06:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Renders are not allowed. 07:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Currently, renders ARE ONLY ALLOW if they are not being used in the infobox. Sir, please tell me how many renders there are in this page alone. Are any of them used in infoboxes? The image might be from the infobox but that doesn't really mean anything. This Robin image that I used as an example above, is actually being used in her gallery. No one seems to have a problem with it. 07:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't allow renders at all. The look awful. 07:40, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Bump 16:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC) The current image is pretty terrible but why can't we just use a totally different one (that doesn't have to be a render)? K0R0/|\0 @/|\A# (talk) 17:48, August 2, 2013 (UTC)